Homeless
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Mikado gets kicked out of his apartment for reasons he could not have prevented and sulks in an ally, only for an unexpected person to help. Summary sucks, but the story is better. ONE-SHOT! T because mention of violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight in Ikebukuro, rain was pouring from the sky; soaking the streets. If you listened carefully, you could hear sobs coming from an alley next to Russian Sushi. In the back corner of the alley, partially hidden by boxes, Mikado Ryugamine sat curled in on himself, knees to his chest and head resting on his knees.

He had been kicked out of his apartment. Apparently when someone breaks in and breaks everything, it's your fault for not having an industrial lock on the door.

The sound of footsteps sloshing in the rain caused the raven to snap his head towards the direction of the sound, and he saw none other than Izaya Orihara walking towards him. However, he didn't seem to have seen the distraught boy in the corner.

He tried to push himself further into the corner, but the older male's eyes flicked his direction, and his signature smirk grew on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the air conditioner. What are you doing here in the rain? And are those… tears on your face?" His smirk grew more at the realization.

"Go away, Izaya. I don't want to deal with you right now." Mikado said. Izaya sighed and stepped closer and leaned against the wall next to the soaking wet teen.

"Well I'm not going to go away, much like your problem if you don't talk about it." He said. "Contrary to common belief, I'm a very good listener, and may even be able to give you some advice." He said with a serious, yet somehow still playful frown. Mikado looked up at him.

"At what cost?" Izaya feigned shock and hurt at the accusation.

"What? You really think I would kick you when you're down?" He asked with his hand over his heart. "I'm not without a soul, you know. I do truly just want to help. Just don't tell Shizuo, and you get off scot free." Mikado looked at his neutral face for any sign of a lie. When he found none, he sighed.

"Someone broke into my house… everything was destroyed, including some of the walls and doors. I walked in as he was leaving my apartment, or what used to be my apartment, but when I reported it to the police and the owner of the place, they both blamed me for not having the door locked, but I swear I locked it when I left."

While Mikado was telling the story, Izaya listened carefully to every detail. Then he realized that there was no way an intruder would just run past a teenager that he could obviously overpower. His eyes squinted as the story finished.

"Did the intruder have a weapon?" Mikado looked up at him in shock. At first he thought that Izaya might have sent him, but then he saw the look in his eyes. One of those looks a person only gets when they're truly curious.

"Y-Yeah, why?" He didn't want to tell the infobroker in the beginning for whatever reason.

"You got hurt, didn't you?" Izaya, seeing the guilt flash on the younger boy's face, instantly knew. He pushed himself off the wall and kneeled down to the boy in front of him. "Where?"

"J-Just my arm. I put it up when I saw the knife. It's no big deal, though." Mikado stuttered out.

"I take it you didn't go to Shinra's, right?" He asked rhetorically as he took Mikado's wrists and turned them as he looked for the damage.

"No, I was too… I don't know, I didn't think straight." He said with a sigh. He pulled his left arm away when he figured out what Izaya was doing and bend his elbow to show where the blood was seeping into his jacket.

"Well it doesn't look like it's going to stop bleeding fully without a few stitches, but hey, I'm not a doctor, am I?" He, again, asked rhetorically after he rolled the sleeve up over the cut and looked at it with a critical eye. He looked up at Mikado when a thought came to him.

"How long have you been here?" Mikado thought for a moment before answering hesitantly.

"An hour, hour and a half at the most." Izaya sighed.

"Let's get you to Shinra." He said as he helped Mikado stand. He then brought a bandana out of his pocket and wrapped it tightly around the wound and rolled down the sleeve over it. "Try keeping your arm over your heart. Put your hand on your shoulder, like it's in a sling."

Mikado listened to his instructions and did as he was told and started walking, with the slight help from Izaya, on a road that he knew would lead to the scientist's house, but it also had no people. Izaya was probably hoping that he didn't run into Shizuo.

"I can probably make it there myself, you know." Mikado said to break the silence.

"Well too bad, you're stuck with me for now." He replied with a smirk. Mikado sighed and just let the older raven guide him through the abandoned street towards their destination. As they walked, Mikado realized that Izaya wasn't all he thought he was. He wasn't just a cold-hearted bastard. He was a nice guy, when he wanted to be. He was too distracted with all everyone had been saying and all Izaya's seemingly cruel demeanor.

"Izaya?" He spoke up without looking at him.

"Yes, Mikado?"

"You're a pretty okay guy." Izaya was quiet, and for a moment Mikado thought he had said something wrong and was about to apologize, but then the older man spoke.

"If you need a place to stay, my place is always an option. No cost to you." The words coming out of the broker's mouth shocked Mikado, but in a good way.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. To be honest, you're probably the closest I have to a friend. And that's saying something." Izaya chucked lightly.

"What about Masaomi?" Izaya's chuckling turned to laughter at the young raven's question.

"Masaomi Kida? A friend? No, he and I had a sort of… partnership, when he was mixed up in the wrong crowd. Since he got out, he's pretty much severed connection. At least, until he needed me again when things started getting heated with the Yellow Scarves again." Mikado nodded in understanding.

They walked for several more blocks in silence before they walked up to the building in question. Celty was on her bike outside. She brought out her phone and typed.

'What happened?' Izaya and Mikado read it, but the older beat the younger to the explanation.

"He got cut by a guy that broke into his apartment, he might need stitches." He said calmly.

'Shinra is upstairs dealing with Shizuo. Again. Fourth time this week. I have to go, but I assume you can find your own way up?' Shizuo sighed but nodded. Celty put her phone away and drove off after waving to them.

"Don't start anything." Mikado said. "I'm too tired to deal with it." Izaya looked at him and saw that blood was soaking through the sleeve again and cursed.

"My only concern is with you, not him." He said as he entered the building with the highschooler and got on the elevator, pressing the floor number that Shinra was on.

"Just make sure Shizuo doesn't kill you." Mikado said, making Izaya chuckle.

"No promises, but I'll do my best." He replied as the elevator doors opened. They got off and Izaya knocked on Shinra's door.

"Coming! Hold on a minute!" he heard the man reply from inside. There was a few sounds and voices that came from inside before the door opened.

"Izaya? What happened to Mikado?" He asked after he took in the sight before him. Shizuo, upon hearing the older man's name, stood up and stomped to the door.

"What are you doing here, flea?" He growled out. Izaya got a serious expression, which Shizuo was taken aback by, and stared at him.

"Mikado was attacked and losing blood. Move aside so I can sit him on the couch before he passes out." He said with a monotone, yet serious voice. Shizuo stood aside and allowed the man to bring the boy to the couch and sit him down. Shinra got to work right away, having just finished with the blonde, and as soon as he saw the wound, he got the necessary supplies.

"This'll hurt, Mika-" he cut himself off when he saw that Mikado was out cold. Izaya sighed and took a seat next to the couch and drifted off to sleep himself. It had been a long day, and he was more worried than he was ready to admit about his secret crush.

 **Okay so this is slightly longer and rushed than I would have liked? But I wanted to get it up right away. This is dedicated to my friend** Mikacchi **who loves Durarara. It's not a request, but yeahhhh I wanted to do a thing.**


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise! I updated!

**Heyyyy everybody! Here I am again, and I decided after reading all of your lovely comments that I would make an update! Hope you enjoy!**

Mikado woke up to a numb, but warm feeling. His eyes were still closed so he couldn't tell where he was, and he didn't dare open them. Between the throbbing in his head and the sudden, overwhelming nausea, he didn't want to risk puking.

"Mikado, are you awake?" A familiar voice asked. He thought for a few seconds, trying to place the name. Shinra.

Memories from before he passed out rushed through his mind and he sat up suddenly and too quick for his liking.

"Try and relax, Mikado. You passed out from blood loss, you're going to be dizzy for a while." The underground doctor told him. Mikado let himself collapse on whatever he was laying on and shut his eyes once more. The door slid open once more and a new voice; Izaya's, he realized, joined in.

"Is he going to be alright, though?"

"He should be fine. It's lucky you brought him here when you did. If he was right about how long he was bleeding, then he probably would have been dead had you not found him." Mikado felt himself pale at Shinra's words.

"Wait so the flea did something good for once?" Shizuo, who Mikado was not aware was in the room, asked in disbelief. "What was in it for you?"

"Shizuo," Izaya started in a dramatic tone, "I can't believe you would insinuate that I have anything to gain out of this."

"Alright you two, if you can't get along, I'm kicking you both out." Shinra told them.

"Fine." Was Shizuo's only response.

"Besides, Shizuo, I'm not without a heart. I'm a human being too; and I can be serious, kind, and caring when I need to be." Izaya told the ex-bartender. Shizuo scoffed in doubt but said nothing.

There was silence among the group as Shinra checked and replaced the bandages on the young high schooler's arm. Mikado found his mind wandering anywhere between school, to living with Izaya, to Masaomi, and to just Izaya in general.

How his onyx hair shined in the light, how the older male practically waltzed in everywhere like he owned it, how perfect his-

WAIT! His eyes shot open again and he shook his head, which proved to be the wrong move as his nausea got worse, and tried to clear the thoughts from his head.

"Mikado, are you okay? Dizziness, pain?" Shinra asked professionally. Mikado stuttered a bit before answering.

"Y-yeah, just a little," he lied, "but it's nothing I can't handle." Shinra looked unsure but dropped it anyways, taking the boy's word.

Mikado mentally slapped himself. How could he think about Izaya's perfect, sexy-

Bad Mikado! He yelled mentally, telling himself that he isn't supposed to feel that way.

Don't get him wrong, Mikado wasn't telling himself that he wasn't supposed to feel that way because it's "gay." Mikado wasn't necessarily straight to begin with. He had a crush on Masaomi before, but dropped it when they met Anri because he knew Masaomi had moved on from Mikado.

Yes, Masaomi had a crush on Mikado as well. They never told anyone, and the only reason they knew about their crushes on each other is because Masaomi got shitfaced drunk one night and Mikado was tipsy, but a lightweight to top it off.

"Mikado?" The young boy was shaken out of his thoughts by Izaya. Mikado turned and looked at him.

"Hm?"

"You alright there? Shinra tried to get your attention for five minutes." Had it really been that long? He looked at the doctor and noticed a very concerned expression, making him chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired still." Shinra sighed in relief and continued working on the bandages.

"So Shinra, when can he be 'released?'" Shizuo asked curiously.

"Tomorrow morning. I want to make sure there are no complications." Mikado gulped.

"C-Complications?" He asked hesitantly, to which the doctor nodded.

"Just to make sure you don't get too dizzy from the blood loss and that any dizziness isn't going to be long term." He replied calmly. MIkado sighed in relief when he realized none of that was life threatening in any way. He looked over and saw that Shizuo and Izaya were doing just fine standing approximately two feet away from each other and part of him wished it would be like that more often, that way the city wouldn't get destroyed every time Izaya decided to take a stroll through Ikebukuro. However, the other part of him that didn't wish that, knew that nothing would be the same. He probably never would have met Izaya if he didn't have the reputation that he did.

"If it's all the same with you," Izaya quipped, "I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Shinra and Shizuo looked surprised.

"Well, you're welcome to it, Izaya, but would you mind explaining why?" The doctor asked. Shizuo hummed in agreement and curiosity.

"Is it so bad to be worried about a friend?" He asked seriously, yet with a bit of amusement. Shizuo, who had never seen this side of the raven haired man next to him, looked utterly confused and by all means shocked. Izaya was quick to notice and stared at the blonde.

"Like I said before, Shizuo; I'm not without a heart." Shizuo, Mikado, and Shinra had no idea what he said had a double meaning.

Izaya was in love with the injured raven haired boy. He could admit it to himself, but dare he admit it to anyone else, especially his love… he didn't want to think of the repercussions. Erika already had that stupid fantasy that he and Shizuo were pounding each other into the mattress; he didn't want to even think about what the crazed otaku would think of if she knew Izaya liked the young high schooler. He barely held back an outward shudder at the thought.

"Shizuo, you aren't exactly cleared to leave yet, so you and Izaya will have to figure out who takes the couch and who takes the air mattress." Shinra said apprehensively, drawing Izaya's attention back, who waved a dismissive hand.

"Shizuo's hurt, isn't he?" He asked rhetorically, not waiting for an answer before continuing. "He can have the mattress. It would be more comfortable for him. If not, he can have the couch and I'll sleep on the floor."

Shizuo, once again, looked at the man in shock. "If you were like this more often, I wouldn't be so tempted to murder you on the spot."

Mikado tuned out the rest of the conversation. He let his eyes close as he listened to the voices starting to slur together in his mind. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Izaya looked at his crush and sighed, knowing he would be out for the rest of the night.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay. If that mattress becomes too uncomfortable, either wake me up or just push me off. I'm fine with either." He said as he walked into the living room area, giving a slight wave to Celty as she walked in the door of the apartment.

As he lay down and waited for sleep to take hold of him, he could only think of his concern for Mikado. He knew that he would be okay; he trusted Shinra… to an extent. He at least trusted him to make sure Mikado didn't die. Izaya wanted Mikado to live long enough for him to finally man up and confess his feelings. But he knew that day would probably never come. Erika may be a crazy, yaoi-obsessed otaku, but the majority of Ikebukuro wasn't very tolerant of gay people.

He, however, had two lesbian, incestual, younger twin sisters he had to deal with for a good portion of his life. He became tolerant of the lesbian part, but he was never very comfortable with the incest part. Although he put up with it as to not upset them. He showed them support when he learned they were in a relationship, claiming that as long as the two were happy, he was too.

Behind all the walls and masks he put on for everyone else, he really was a caring guy. He was protective when it came to people he cared about, and he wasn't afraid to kill for someone he cared about either. Mikado and his sisters were three examples of people he cared about. If he ever had the fortune of meeting the guy who hurt Mikado, he might just call a truce with Shizuo and team up to kick the guy's ass.

As Shizuo entered the room and layed down on the mattress that had been set up at some point during his thinking, he felt himself grow more tired, and just before he let the darkness of sleep take him over, his last thought was how happy he was to be having Mikado as a roommate.

 **~~~~~~  
Okay I know that was really really short, but hear me out! I wanted to finish it and get it uploaded because I saw the marvelous reviews and it's like… midnight. I'm tired and I still have online school. Anyways, hope you enjoy! I guess there's going to be another update? I kind of left you guys hanging on this chapter too, didn't I? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but things are so hectic right now and I have no access to a computer.**

 **Anyways, I wanna thank** thebizarrehairtrio **and** Yozora Haru **for the their reviews that gave me this idea! I never thought of this before, so idea credit goes to them!**

 **Anyways, thanks for all your amazing reviews, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It might be short, but it's all I could think of.**

 **Enjoy!**

All was quiet in Celty and Shinra's apartment as the occupants slept. Izaya was content on the couch, however if you squinted you could make out concern upon his pale face. Mikado was still in the same room he was before and was sleeping painfully but sleeping nonetheless, and Celty and Shinra were sleeping how they normally would.

Shizuo however, was a different story. He was still awake; thinking about how much his flea- WAIT! He hadn't really thought that… right? Did he seriously just call Izaya his? He shook his head at it, chalking it up as exhaustion.

He eventually closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, but his mind had a completely different idea as it started compiling images and scenes of him and Izaya together. Kissing became heated make outs, which became stripping, which became-

With a gasp, Shizuo's eyes shot open and he tried to rid his mind of such images. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and once more he was sure, or thought he was, he had gotten rid of them; he closed his eyes again only to get attacked by the same scenarios only this time with Mikado, then both Mikado AND the flea!

His eyes snapped open once more and he nearly growled in frustration. He thought he had gotten over this a few years ago! Yes, he had crushes on the both the flea and, how Izaya had kindly dubbed him, the air conditioner. However, when he got wind of Erika's gay fantasies about himself and Izaya, he hid them and ignored them until it was just a crushed, fucked up memory in the back of his mind. He also had no intention of giving Erika more ideas for her fantasies by finding out about his attraction to the high schooler as well.

Shizuo groaned as he flipped on his side in an attempt to find a more comfortable position to lay. He soon drifted off into a shaky slumber, dreams of fantasies of his own about the raven and the brunette. Unknown to him that the two boys from his dreams were having very similar dreams about each other with Shizuo being a plus one.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry it wasn't very long, but inspiration for this was there, just not as much as it could have been.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions for this story or another one, let me know through PM for either or in the reviews if it's for this story! Same goes for any other story of mine that doesn't say complete, and you can ask me for a sequel with an idea for any of my completed stories as well!**

 **Another big thanks to** thebizarrehairtrio **and** Yozora Haru **, for without them, this chapter would not exist!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **~RK4el**


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams and Reality

**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CAN BE DEBATABLY RATED M FOR MINOR REFERENCES TO GAY SEX AND OTHER THINGS. READ AT OWN RISK (of possible nosebleeds)**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait! I think you guys will be happy with this chapter though, with all the hype about a certain three guys~**

 **This chapter has a decent chunk concentrating on that, but you'll have to read and find out!**

 **Oh, before I forget, a special thanks to** Guest **,** Unknown(s) **, and** rinxlenfan4ever **for your amazing reviews on chapter three! I always love hearing from my fans and my inbox is getting a little lonely, so you're always invited to message me personally!**

 **If you guys have ANY ideas for this story or others, don't hesitate!**

 **Onto the story!**

 **$Y$Y$Y$Y$Y$Y$Y$**

***Mikado was on his hands and knees between the raven and the blonde, both with lusty smirks upon their faces.

Shizuo grabbed Mikado's face and Izaya his hips before plunging- ***

Mikado woke up with a gasp, springing upright as soon as he had registered the dream as what it was. He had just had a dream of Izaya and Shizuo getting ready to pound him from both ends.

The high schooler shook his head and got up from his bed. The room lurched with the sudden movement so he stood for a while to make sure he didn't pass out.

"Okay," Mikado whispered to himself, "it's not that bad and the porch isn't too far." He took a deep breath before he started walking to the door.

On the other side was Shizuo on the mattress on the floor and Izaya on the couch. Tip toeing through the room was hard enough with the only path being behind Izaya, but on top of that he was dizzy. Taking a few more unsteady and uncertain steps were the last before he tumbled from his dizziness; causing crashes, bangs, and thumps as he tried to catch himself, only succeeding in waking up Izaya.

"Mikado, what happened?" The infobroker inquired as he hopped over the couch and landed next to the fallen high schooler. He looked him over and checked his head for any bumps or bruises.

"Izaya, I'm fine, I don't have a concussion." He told him as he began to sit up, keeping his voice quiet to avoid waking Shizuo if he hadn't already.

Izaya sighed when he didn't see any sign of a head injury and helped the younger stand up.

"If you're sure."

"I am." They walked to the sliding glass door, which Izaya opened, and stepped onto the porch before quietly closing the door behind them. Izaya all but forced Mikado to sit on one of the chairs before leaning back against the railing, facing the boy.

"What woke you up?" He asked, fearing he might have been in pain.

"Oh um…" he blushed for a moment, trying to figure out a decent lie. "Woke up from a bit of pain, couldn't fall back asleep."

"Ah." Izaya felt really bad for some reason, almost… pained himself. Mikado heard the tone he was using and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" He asked him with curiosity. The older man looked at him in slight shock. Had his voice really sounded as troubled as he felt? He sighed in slight defeat and smiled softly.

"Just worried about you. Didn't Shinra give you some pain killers?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I guess not..."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, both thinking about how crazy everything was recently. Mikado was homeless and injured, and Izaya had taken it upon himself to give him a place to stay. Not that he minded; he loved nothing more than knowing that his crush- his love- was going to be staying with him. Maybe he could invite Shizu-chan over and they could all- NO.

The older man shook his head in attempts to keep the scenes and memories of the dream he had just moments ago at bay.

"Izaya?"

"Huh?" The infobroker was now aware that Mikado was, and probably has been, staring at him in mild confusion and concern.

"Are you okay?" The high schooler asked him, a small blush creeping upon his face when he noticed it.

A bulge. In Izaya's pants.

Izaya followed where Mikado's eyes were going and gave a small yelp before crossing one leg over the other, trying to hide his arousal.

"T-This isn't what it looks li-" He stopped short when he saw Mikado in the same situation. "Looks like I'm not the only one who has some explaining to do."

"W-What?!" Mikado looked down at himself and yelped as well, causing Izaya to smirk.

"Well? What's got you all hot and bothered?"

"N-Nothing…" Mikado said, desperately yet unsuccessfully trying to keep the images from the dream out of his head.

"Nothing? Well either the word nothing got another definition without my knowledge or you're lying." Izaya said, his smirk still plastered on his face, finally feeling his own erection shrink.

"S-Shut up…" he stuttered out before taking a breath and looking at him with a more neutral and serious face. "So how is this going to work? Us living together I mean."

"Well, I do have a guest room you can have." Izaya told him, glad for the change of subject. "And you can stay for as long as you need to."

"Wait, really?" Mikado asked in shock. He had expected a date to get out or something. He saw Izaya give him a perplexed look.

"Did you really think I would just kick you out when you weren't ready? I'm taking you in so you aren't on the streets, kind of defeats the purpose if you just end up back on the streets."

"I thought you were just letting me stay until my arm recovered." Izaya was a bit shocked at Mikado's statement. However, he had given himself that type of reputation.

"It's true that I'll be helping you recover, but you're welcome to stay as long as you need to. I'know I don't seem like the generous type, and that's my fault, but I do care about you and others." He told the boy in front of him. His eyes widened when Mikado chuckled and smiled a bit.

"I knew you were a caring person, I just thought it was limited to your sisters and any other really close friends you may have. Never thought you'd care like this about me."

"Of course I do." Izaya said. "Granted it is reserved for people who aren't the apes of the Yellow Scarves, but most people I do care about. You, Masaomi, and Anri are three examples."

"Wait, but… didn't you try to kill her last time you saw her?" Mikado asked, thinking about the time when Anri was being controlled by Saika and tried to cut him.

"Well I don't take kindly to someone trying to cut me with a demonic sword." He said half sarcastically. "But I also knew that the real Anri was being controlled and manipulated. I care about all three of you and I was actually somewhat worried about her during that time." Izaya admitted.

"Wow Izaya, I didn't-"

"Know I cared that much?" He guessed with a smirk. He chuckled when Mikado nodded. "Well I don't exactly broadcast it. If I did, people would walk all over me and never take me seriously."

"I guess that's true. Especially with how many assholes live around here. I've even had to take away some people's accounts on the Dollar's site. I don't usually have strict rules or policies that people have to follow, but I found out this one person was outing others to the brutes of the Yellow Scarves."

"That sounds like someone who's done the same thing in the Blue Squares. Started selling members out to the Yellow Scarves, but I talked to Masaomi and he never had a member who fit the general description. However he did have to turn a few people away and kick a few people out."

"Anyone I can talk to how might know who he is?" Mikado asked him. "Apparently he knows ten more member's identities and he's willing to turn them over to the Yellow Scarves. He wants something, but he isn't saying what. The entire gang is scared."

"He was last kicked out of the Blue Squares. I would ask Kyohei." Izaya said after thinking for a second. "I've got his number if you don't."

"Nah, I've got it. I'll call him tomorrow."

"Ah."

Izaya and Mikado sat in a comfortable silence as a gentle breeze rustled the trees nearby. Both of them were thinking of the new developments in their lives, the good and the bad.

"Hey Izaya?"

"Huh?"

"Were you ever in the Yellow Scarves?" Mikado's question threw Izaya off guard and confused him a little, but he quickly recovered and decided to not lie.

"For a little while, but that was only because I suspected Masaomi was the leader and wanted to prove it. Quit when he did and left the gang life until you started the Dollars." Mikado thought about Izaya's answer for a moment before responding.

"Did you ever try to get Masaomi to quit?"

"A few times. I annoyed the hell out of him from bugging him about nonsense all the time, how many years people go to jail for for being apart of a color gang, much less the leader of one." Izaya chuckled. "And that's when I wasn't trying to convince him to get out."

"Sounds about right." Mikado chuckled and stared at the night sky. His eyes began to flutter and he let out a yawn.

"Alright," Izaya stood and stretched, "let's get you back to bed." Mikado didn't argue as he stood up with some assistance from the older male and headed back inside as quietly as the could so they wouldn't wake Shizuo. The trip back to the room Mikado was using was otherwise uneventful, Izaya going back to the couch after making sure the high schooler was okay enough to leave alone.

Mikado couldn't stop thinking about how different his life was going to be living at Izaya's. His house was far from his school, too far to walk, and how was he going to tell Anri and Masaomi? Did he even have to tell Masaomi? He hadn't heard from the blonde in months.

Izaya, on the other hand, had different questions. Who the hell tried to rob a high schooler's house? He had to have some other motive. Maybe…

No, Izaya thought. But there's no other explanation.

The guy had broken in, expecting Mikado to be there and when he realized he wasn't, he made it look like a robbery to cover his tracks. The guy only had one shot at the boy when he was running away if he wanted it to look real so he could only hope his one hit was enough.

The man was wrong. Mikado was fine and would be living with him. He would protect his crush from that man even if it's the last thing he ever does.

 **$Y$Y$Y$Y$Y$Y$Y$**

 **Oh god, my wrists hurt! Hi I hope you liked it! Almost 2,000 words seems decent, don't you think?**

 **Again, thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story, and a really big thank you for those who reviewed about Shizuo joining in~ wouldn't have gone that way without you!**

 **As always, keep reviewing and giving me ideas, and like I said before, my inbox is forming spider webs, so please message me so it's less lonely! Give me ideas, ask questions, request a chapter, anything! I'm always happy to do requests! Right now, all I'm doing is getting new chapters for stories that haven't been updated in a few years, trying to finish this one, and writing any requests that I may get!**

 **So give it a shot!**

 **Anyways, as always, loves~!**

 **~RK4el**


	5. Chapter 5 Shizaya bonding

**Okay I'm really so sorry it took me this long to upload this, but I have two jobs which leaves me with barely enough time to eat and sleep.**

 **This one is WAYYY longer than the other chapters though, so I hope it was worth the wait! As requested by a lovely reviewer by the name of** creativia **, there's going to be some Shizuo and Mikado bonding as well as Shizuo and Izaya bonding in this chapter, some last minute plans, and maybe a funeral for all your little yaoi shipping hearts out there.**

Mikado woke up the next morning feeling a bit refreshed, but also in a bit of pain. Probably because Shinra forgot the pain meds, he thought as he stood up, staying still for a moment to let the dizziness pass before opening the door and looking around.  
"Oh, you're awake." He saw Shizuo standing by the window, staring at the sky with a calm expression.  
"Uh, yeah," he said shyly, "good morning." He looked around a little while longer before realizing one thing. Izaya wasn't there with him. Had he lied when he said he could stay at the man's house?  
"Izaya told me to tell you he went home for a shower and a change of clothes, and that he was going to swing by your place to get you some clothes and other stuff you might need." The older blonde told the boy as he turned to face him for the first time that morning.  
"Oh, okay." Mikado said in slight relief, his sigh interrupted as he winced from the pain in his arm. Shizuo took notice and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the boy.  
"Did Shinra give you any pain meds?" he asked him in concern.  
"No, I guess he forgot." Mikado said dismissively, not thinking it as such a big deal.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mikado looked up at him in shock when he heard the rage in his voice.  
"I-It's okay, really-"  
"No it isn't! Damn bastard is too used to treating me all the time! I don't need pain meds at all, but your body has a normal pain tolerance compared to mine!" Mikado put his hands, one lower than the other, in surrender when he heard the growl in the man's voice.  
"Okay, I get it, but it's really fine. It's just twinges of pain every once in a while." Shizuo looked at him curiously, most of his rage from earlier absent from his expression.  
"You aren't used to accepting help, are you?" His question made Mikado blush and stutter a bit before answering.  
"It makes me feel weak; incapable of helping myself." He admitted sheepishly. "I used to be such a sheltered child when I lived with my parents, so moving here was my way of showing them that I could be independent."  
Shizuo shook his head and sighed. Was this kid really that naïve? He didn't want the answer to his own question even though he already knew it, but did he really have to explain it to him?  
"Just because you're independent doesn't mean you can't accept help." His eyes narrowed slightly for his point. "Especially in a situation like this."  
"But-"  
"Tell me something; if you had survived the night with that arm of yours," he glared at him a brief moment for his point, "how would you have kept going to school, much less while avoiding suspicion since without Izaya breaking into your place right now you would be without your uniforms, backpack, and other shit you'd need for school and every day in general."  
"I… I hadn't thought of that." Mikado looked down sheepishly when he realized Shizuo's very valid point. Forget managing one class period, he would never make it far past the front entrance.  
"You didn't think about it because it required help."  
"That's not true!" Mikado's eyes were still widened slightly from the previous statement, the denial in his voice interrupted by a startled squeal as he tried to think of an excuse. "I-I just wasn't thinking straight."  
"Yeah, that blood loss you were experiencing probably made it a bit difficult." Shizuo told him sarcastically, the amused, concerned, and exasperation looks all somehow managed to fit in the same expression. He shook his head with a sigh and a soft, rare smile and walked to the couch Izaya had previously occupied, sitting down and patting the spot next to him.  
Mikado walked forward slowly, still aware of the slight dizziness that plagued him, and sat where the older blonde had indicated. He expected more yelling, scolding, or anything similar in nature, but instead Shizuo put a hand on his knee, causing him to jump just the slightest.  
"Look, you need to learn to ask for help. Even I know that. If I didn't know how to ask Shinra for help patching up my injuries, then I would be dead." The man chuckled a bit, but Mikado looked down a bit sheepishly, the guilt in his eyes obvious had anyone been able to see them.  
"Tell me," Shizuo said as he kept his determined, caring gaze trained on Mikado, "where would you have lived if you had kept quiet?" The high schooler closed his eyes in defeat, realizing the blonde had won.  
"Could have found an abandoned building or something…" He said in an attempt to give Shizuo a 'solution,' but even Mikado himself knew he failed. The excuse was pathetic at best. When he heard the man sigh, he looked at him hesitantly, seeing more concern and the slightest bit of amusement on his face.  
"Wait…" in an instant, Mikado saw the little amusement disappear from the blonde's face and an equal or greater amount of horror replaced it. "Where are you sleeping from now on? Do you need a place? Mine is always an option."  
"O-Oh, don't worry about that," Mikado said, hastily continuing before he could be interrupted. "Izaya told me I could stay with him." He chuckled a bit at both Shizuo's expression and the memory. "Actually, he more told me that I was than anything else."  
"So you're staying with the flea?" The high schooler pulled a pouty face at the name.  
"Can't you call him by his name in anything but rage?" Mikado asked in reference to the fact that unless heavy, potentially deadly objects were being thrown at the informant, he only called him flea.  
Shizuo contemplated what he said before mentally agreeing with the boy, seeing his point. It had been quite a while since he had called the older raven by his name, save for this morning. He shrugged as an answer and sighed.  
"I could try, but don't expect too much effort out of me." The blonde said in slight defeat. He blamed his hormones for his quick surrender to the younger.  
"All I ask is that you try." Mikado said before their talk was interrupted by a certain underground doctor walking into the room; stretching with a yawn.  
"Morning al." He said as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. Mikado saw Shizuo's demeanor change in an instant.  
"Why the HELL haven't you given him any pain medication?!" He growled out threateningly, making Shinra shrink in on himself.  
"I-I forgot! I'm so used to treating you that it escaped my mind, I swear!" He said half defensively, half guiltily, and a bit desperately. He recovered enough to open a cupboard and take out a bottle of what Mikado reasonably deduced as pain killers.  
"The pain isn't that-" one look from Shizuo was enough to make him shut his mouth and let whatever was happening just unfold. Shinra seemed to not have noticed he had spoke as he turned to the high schooler.  
"I'm gonna start you off with half a tablet of this since it's so strong." He tod the boy as he cut one in half and put one of the halves back in the bottle before putting it away again.  
"What is it?" Mikado asked a bit wearily.  
"Oxycodone. It's gonna make you sleepy, so you might want to go lay back down once you take it." Shinra came over to him wth the half tablet of oxy and a glass of water for him, handing him both.  
"Uh, yeah, no problem. Thanks." Mikado awkwardly, albeit gratefully, took the med and downed the water before standing up and proceeding back to his temporary sleeping quarters, using his good hand to give a slight wave to the others.  
As soon as Mikado's door was shut, Shizuo rounded on Shinra again. He was beyond pissed that Mikado had to go through all of that without any pain meds. He thought the underground doctor of all people would know better.  
"If you forget again, I'll snap your fucking neck." He growled as the front door opened.  
"Why are you snapping who's neck?" Izaya asked in a serious yet playful voice as he put some bags and a backpack down by the door.  
"Shinra forgot to give Mikado pain meds until I brought it up just a few moments ago." Shinra shrunk down at the tone of Shizuo's voice and now the near deadly glares both men were giving him.  
"Well Shizu-chan, if you need help keeping him still while you do, let me know." Shizuo chuckled at the gulp and look of fear coming from the doctor and walked to the sliding glass door of the porch and looked outside.  
"Noted."  
"Well," Shinra said in fear, not doing well trying to hide the voice quiver, "I'm just gonna go back to my room. Try not to kill each other." Both boys shrugged before Shinra made his escape.  
"Hey Izaya." Shizuo said curiously when Shinra had left earshot. "Is it true you're letting Mikado stay with you?" The blind was conflicted on what he wanted the answer to be. Part of him wanted the raven to say yes so that the injured high schooler had a place to stay, but another, an admittedly more jealous part of him wanted him to say no so that the younger would be able to stay with Shizuo himself.  
"Hm?" Izaya looked at the man with innocent curiosity. " Oh, did Mikado tell you? Well yes, he's free to stay with me for as long as he needs."  
Shizuo studied the sightly younger man through the faint reflection of the glass in front of him, just barely able to make out a calm, yet mildly concerned look on his face. He sighed and turned to face him, taking a breath before speaking with only minimal hesitation.  
"Mikado told me something this morning. Well, more so that I called him out on something and he fessed up." Shizuo watched his rival's expression morph from curiosity to more concern in the matter of seconds before proceeding to inform Izaya of the conversation between himself and Mikado that had taken place just under an hour ago.  
Izaya paid close attention to the retelling, growing more concerned as he did so. Was the kid really planning on just trying to hide something like that?  
"He's really not used to asking for help. Something about helicopter parents and wanting to prove he could survive on his own." Shizuo finished with a sigh. "I'm afraid even if he does stay with you, he's gonna wait until the last vital second before telling you if something's wrong."  
"You're right." Izaya admitted reluctantly with a sigh of his own. "But I suspect he would be like that with anyone if it's something to do with proving his parents wrong. He didn't even want to tell me he was injured; he left that part out when he was telling me about the incident."  
"Wait..." Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "how did you figure out he was injured if he didn't tell you?"  
"Why would someone leave a witness, much less the victim, unharmed after tring to rob them; especially one that they could easily overpower?" Izaya asked, not really expecting an answer and not giving time for one to be given. "Besides, it might not have originally been a robbery." Shizuo looked shocked at that, but was quickly overcome by confusion and concern.  
"W-What do you mean?" Izaya studied the blonde, momentarily debating whether or not to trust him before opting to anyways.  
"There's been a person with the Dollars who's been threatening to out members to the Yellow Scarves if he doesn't get what he wants, but he hasn't said what that is. Kyohei told me of a similar thing hapening in the Blue Squares, but they never caught who it was."  
"You think this guy could be after Mikado because he's the leader of the Dollars?" Shizuo asked curiously, thinking it to be possible.  
"That's exactly what I'm thinking. What if what he wants is to be the leader of a gang but isn't sophisticated enough to creat one himself? He was kicked out of the Blue Squares, but no one knows exactly who he is since ten more people were tossed to the curb that day as well. Only reason they knew they kicked him out is because the threats stopped."  
"Shizuo thought about the information for a moment before sighing. It's not that he found the situation bothersome or boring, he was just deeply concerned for the younger boy and he never did deal with stress very well.  
"Has anyone talked to Masaomi about this guy?" Shizuo asked suddenly. "If he's ratting people out of other gangs to the Yellow Scarves then he has to or had to be part of them, right?"  
"Already talked to him when I heard about it from Kyohei. He's never seen or heard of anyone fitting that description, never heard of that activity going on." Izaya said with a defeated sigh as he sat back into the couch.  
"To change the subject a bit," Shizuo began, causing Izaya to glance his way, "how are you going to get Mikado to school if you live in Shinjuku? I know it isn't that far away, but he would need to leave a lot sooner to get there on time."  
"I can give him money for the bus or subway if I'm unable to drive him myself." Izaya told him easily, feeling relieved that there was at least one easy answer in this whole mess. He didn't mind helping out, especially Mikado, but all the trouble he had to go through in order to solve it was ridiculous.  
"Are you sure he should stay with you? I mean you're basically a sociopath in every aspect of the word, you barely care about anyone, and you live half an hour away by bus, about an hour if you walk. Shouldn't he stay with someone in Ikebukuro? Maybe Kyohei or Saburo, hell maybe even with," Shizuo cut himself off with a humourless chuckle, "nevermind the last bit, but no way in hell he's staying with someone who forgets pain medication for a stitched up arm."  
"As for Kyohei and Saburo; they barely know the kid and they have normal day jobs away from their homes. Shinra is obviously out, you just stated the reason. My work is at home. As much as I agree with you about the sociopathic part; I'm not the stereotypical sociopath. I know how to be caring and loving, I just don't like to. It's more fun this way."  
As Izaya gave a cheeky smirk at the end of his speech, Shizuowas thinking about what he had said. It was true that Kyohei and Saburo had jobs themselves and while they were part time; they still went out and around so much with Erika and Walker tat they were out of their homes more often than not. He hated to agree, but the fl- Izaya had a point. He chose to ignore the comment about him thinking it's fun being a sociopath as he responded.  
"Alright fine, you win. Putting it like that, you are the best candidate for him to stay with." Izaya's playfun grin grew and Shizuo regretted whatever he said to make it hapen.  
"Shizu-chan~ did you just agree with me? I thought I would die before I would hear those words coming from your mouth~" Shizuo gritted his teeth in frustration.  
"The day is still young." His threat, like always, didn't phase the raven in the slightest as he feigned a pained expresson, and Shizuo grimaced at the exaggeration of it.  
"Oh come now Shizu-chan, if you kill me then who would take care of our dear, sweet Mikado?" And admit it," Izaya pulled a grin with kicked puppy eyes that left Shizuo wondering how the hell the younger made them work together, "you would be bored without me."  
"I would probably have more time to do shit I wanna do if you were dead." The blonde said brusquely, only causing Izaya to laugh.  
"You barely know what to do with your time now." He pointed out indisputably. Izaya knew he was right, too. He would stroll through Ikebukuro often without Shizuo seeing him, and all the blonde would do was walk around with Tom Tanaka. Sure Izaya knew most of the time he was there to protect the guy when he was collecting debt around the city, but he also didn't have one of those normal jobs since he kept getting fired from them.  
"I'd rather spend it doing nothing than chasing down and trying to kill you every time you set foot in Ikebukuro."  
"Aw, but that's the best part of my day~" Izaya whined childishly. Shizuo's jaw clenched at the voice, but he also felt... embarrassed? He couldn't place the emotion, what was it? He shook off the feeling and sighed.  
"If you wanna be entertained, go piss of Simon." The sound of Izaya's laughter made the blonde look at him with a raised eyebrow, confused. "What?"  
"I want to be entertained, not guarentee my death sentence. I'm not an absolute moron." He said while still chuckling. Shizuo, once again, had to agree. A pissed off Simon is not someone you want to deal with.  
However he will admit that he was almost hoping that Izaya would listen to hijm and maybe just need to go to the hospital. Or something similar in nature that would prevent being harrassed for a while. But then again, if he did, then there wouldn't be anyone to take care of Mikado since Shizuo himself was out of the house more often than he cared to admit.  
"Fair enough..." He grumbled before both men lapsed into an unusual, albeit comfortable silence; both thinking about problems at hand.  
Izaya was pondering where his and Shizuo's relationship was going, completely unaware that the man in question was doing the same thing. Neither of them had tried to attack each other in quite a while, much more surprising was the last two days that they had shared the same square footage.  
Shizuo tried not to think about the sudden change in both their behaviors, but couldn't keep his mind from bungeeing back to the dream that he had last night. The dream that caused his heart to accelarate, his breath to hitch, and his body to feel weak.  
He could still feel Izaya's hands on his chest, his own hands around the raven's soft, pale neck. He could still feel the unrealistic sensation of putting gentle pressure behind his drip as he watched Izaya's face slowly turn blue. Mikado was-  
"Shizu-chan~" said embarassed man looked up with a well concealed blush and glared at him.  
"What do you want?" There was no way of concealing the almost animalistic change in his voice, he realized when he saw Izaya's smirk turn into one of those cheshire grins.  
"You can hide the embarassment, but you can't hide the excitement~" Shizuo was perplexed for a moment before it clicked. He was hard. From the thought of Izaya. Being choked. By him. Completely at his mercy.  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He tried as he crossed one leg over the other. All his excuse succeeded in, much to his dismay, was making Izaya all but crawl over and sit on his lap. He cursed his misfortune and his already aroused body for making it impossible to get his body to normal, but it kept betraying him.

"Are you sure~" Izaya purred into his ear after pressing his body against the older's. Shizuo barely held back a moan at the heat of the the other boy's breath on his ear and neck.

"W-Why you little-"

Izaya had no idea what he had been thinking or what supernatural force convinced him to do something so risky, but the second he was aware, he found himself molding into the man's form much more than before and let his head fall forward into slightly heated, albeit hesitant and conflicted, kiss.

Shizuo didn't know how to respond, his body still but his mouth made up for it tenfold. Their lips moved in an awkward kind of sync where they both kind of took turns fighting for dominance, neither of them need wanted to stop, as if there was prize money to the person who could have made it longer. As shizuo got deeper in through, his lips slowed down by about half, almost repeating the movements as if on autopilot.

Izaya, thinking Shizuo was regretting their moment just now and wanted to stop, pulled his lips away slowly, he didn't want to lose the feeling or taste of the man's lips on his own. 


End file.
